1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular relates to a display device that is capable of switching between driving scan lines either simultaneously as a plurality or individually in sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display modules are widely used in display devices of notebook personal computers and the like. In particular, liquid crystal display modules provided with small-size liquid crystal display panels are used as display devices in portable devices such as portable telephones, for example, that are carried constantly.
If a liquid crystal display panel with VGA resolution (640×3×480) is used in a liquid crystal display module used in such a portable device, the displayed content must be rendered at VGA resolution, which has a high clock frequency during operation, even when QVGA (320×3×240) resolution would be adequate. Thus, power is wastefully consumed, which is a problem.
To that end, a liquid crystal display device provided with a scanning line drive circuit capable of selecting between drive methods corresponding to VGA resolution and QVGA resolution was described in JP-A 2004-252092.